1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to management of components and programs of a computer system and an integrated process for decommissioning/re-commissioning of one or more components and programs of the computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large scale computer systems are commonly utilized for database management and enterprise-wide information exchange. Such systems may utilize a number of servers (processors) at different locations, a variety of data bases and application programs accessible to users at multiple locations via an enterprise network of hardware components, program codes and the Internet. Often such systems include a large number applications programs, such as data processing systems, billing systems, accounts receivable system, data processing systems, personnel systems, project management systems, asset management system, inventory systems, etc. Some such systems may further include subsystems. Some such systems are deployed initially and others are deployed over time as needed. Similarly, components, such a servers, interconnectivity components, user-operated devices and the like are installed on an ongoing basis. Typically, the emphasis of the information technology organizations of the enterprise (internal and/or external to enterprises) managing such computer systems is on the deployment of applications and new resources versus the retirement and decommissioning of the unutilized and/or underutilized components, applications and stored data. Such systems over time become less efficient, require larger hardware capacity and become expensive to maintain.
The disclosure herein provides apparatus and methods for self-decommissioning and self-re-commissioning of selected components and programs of a computer system.